


Reacquainted

by Pinstripes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Just Toland chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinstripes/pseuds/Pinstripes
Summary: A small thingToland pestering Grier again after he turns down becoming the Taken King.





	Reacquainted

Ah, my curious young friend! …Grier? ….Grier. Grier! Yes, yes always watchful, always alert. The epitome of our wonderful warlock order! Ah, now don’t walk away… I do truly apologise about what happened on the Dreadnaught. I only wanted what’s best for you, don’t you see? Your brilliant mind shouldn’t be wasted on trivial pursuits of knowledge, when you could be the one to unlock the secrets of the universe. So to speak, of course.

You know deep down you are destined for far greater things then this! If you were to just do as I say, you- now don’t give me that look. I know that meddling hunter friend of yours has tried to turn you against me. But-…but…… Ahhhh yes. Yes, yes! I can see that you do understand what I’m trying to say! Ha ha! I can see it in your eyes! Oh, but of course you do try to deny that you think such things, don’t you? Don’t want the vanguard to exile you like they did me, hmm? [a chuckle] Understandable. They will jump at their own shadow.

Tell me, do you still hear the call of the void, Grier? That insatiable thirst for knowledge?  Good. ….Good. Keep that close. Do not loose it. 


End file.
